Only the Beginning
by I luv Stan Marsh
Summary: Almost everyone in South Park has been turned into an animal and the only people that can save them are Ashley Gales and some of her friends. Can they save everyone before it's too late? Accepting OC's
1. The First Transformation

**Only the Beginning**

Chapter 1:The First Transformation

A shrill scream awoke Ashley with a jolt, and she leaped out of bed.

"That sounded like Misty," she said to herself. "I'd better go check on her."

Ashley quickly got dressed before quietly exiting her room.

"Ashley, where are you going?" a voice said.

Ashley froze in her tracks, she turned around, standing behind her was her younger sister Isabella.

"Um..." Ashley started._ Dammit Ashley! Just lie to your sister, just this one time! _"I was just restless. Now go back to bed, Izzy."

Izzy stood there for several seconds before she nodded and turned around and walked back into her room.

"Damn… that was close," Ashley sighed.

Ashley then turned around and walked down the stairs opened the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

"Thank, God I got out of there," Ashley said. "Now time to go check on Misty."

As Ashley walked down the sidewalk, her phone started to ring, and she took it out of her back pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ash," the voice said.

"Misty? Is that you?" Ashley asked. "Your voice sounds different."

"Oh, I think I just caught a damn cold," Misty replied.

"Oh, well I'm almost at your house, so I'll see you in a bit," Ashley said.

"Ok see ya."

Ashley hung up just as she reached Hazel's house, where an ear splitting screech was heard from Hazel along with her adopted sisters, Midnight and Kat.

"What the hell?" Ashley asked, then shrugged it off and kept walking till she reached Misty's house.

Another screech was heard from inside, but oddly it sounded more like a howl, and Ashley had to cover her ears to deafen the sound. Once it stopped, Ashley released her hands and knocked on the door. Misty's brother, Ryan, answered the door.

"Hey Ash!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Ryan. Is Misty here?" Ashley asked knowing fully well that she was here.

"Yeah she is," Ryan said letting Ashley in. "She's upstairs and while your up there can you make her shut up. She's been screaming and howling for the last half an hour."

"Sure thing, Ryan," Ashley giggled walking upstairs.

"Thanks!" Ryan called.

Once Ashley got upstairs, she heard a groan come from Misty's room.

"Misty, you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, come on in," Misty croaked.

Very quietly Ashley walked into the room and almost fainted. "Oh...My...God," she gasped.

_This isn't gonna end well, is it? _Ashley thought with a sigh

**What did Ashley see? Is it good, bad? Will it happen to her? I hope you like this and the next chapter should be done soon! Yay! ^_^ Send me a review if you would like to be a savior or an animal If you choose animal be sure to describe what your animal looks like and you can find the OC reference sheet on my South Park One-shots 2! story 1st chapter! R&R**


	2. The Explanation

**Chapter 2: The Explanation**

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I gasped, standing in front of me stood a husky with silky black fur and deep blue eyes. It was Misty.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I asked.

"I don't fucking know what happened!" Misty barked. "I mean look at me! I'm a husky!"

_Well_ _no shit Sherlock! _I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I asked with a growl. "Find some magical potion that'll turn you back?"

"Exactly!" Misty barked.

I groaned, Misty was starting to be a pain in the ass now that she was a dog. "Hey do you think anybody else was turned into an animal?" I asked. "I heard Hazel, Midnight, and Katrina scream while walking over here."

"Eh, maybe they were the next victims," Misty replied.

"I'm gonna call Katrina," I said grabbing my phone out of my pocket.

I turned on my phone and went to my contacts, I went down the list until I saw Hazel's name, I clicked her name, and after two rings Katrina answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Katrina."

"Oh hey Ash," Katrina croaked.

"I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"By any chance, did you, Midnight, and Hazel turn into animals?" I asked.

It went silent for a moment before Katrina replied with a simple, "Um, yeah."

"What kind of animals are you?" I asked.

"Well, Hazel's a sneaky, perverted fox, Midnight's a mouse, and I'm a tiger cub," she resumed.

"Oh, well Misty and I should be there in a couple minutes," I said.

"Ok see you guys in a couple minutes," Katrina replied.

"K, bye," I said hanging up.

When I turned around I noticed that Misty was gone, and after a couple seconds, she came back with a leash in her jaws and dropped it at my feet.

"Misty, you do realize that I need a collar, right?" I explained.

Misty nodded, then jumped up and bolted out of the bedroom, then came back seconds later with a studded black collar in her mouth she dropped it and wagged her tail, I kneeled down beside her.

"Good girl!" I praised, patting her head.

"Quit it! You're starting to piss me off!" Misty growled.

"Sorry," I replied, putting the collar around her neck and attached the leash to it. "C'mon let's go."

Quietly, I walked downstairs with Misty trotting at my side and silently I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me.

As we walked down the sidewalk, Sunny raced past us with a fox pup and a bunny in her arms.

"Woah, Sunny! What's the rush? Also who's that?" I asked, stopping her abruptly.

"I've got a problem... This is Kenny and Butters!" Sunny cried out.

"What the fuck!?" we both exclaimed.


	3. What the Hell is Going On!

**Only the Beginning**

Chapter 1:The First Transformation

A shrill scream awoke Ashley with a jolt, and she leaped out of bed.

"That sounded like Misty," she said to herself. "I'd better go check on her."

Ashley quickly got dressed before quietly exiting her room.

"Ashley, where are you going?" a voice said.

Ashley froze in her tracks, she turned around, standing behind her was her younger sister Isabella.

"Um..." Ashley started._ Dammit Ashley! Just lie to your sister, just this one time! _"I was just restless. Now go back to bed, Izzy."

Izzy stood there for several seconds before she nodded and turned around and walked back into her room.

"Damn… that was close," Ashley sighed.

Ashley then turned around and walked down the stairs opened the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

"Thank, God I got out of there," Ashley said. "Now time to go check on Misty."

As Ashley walked down the sidewalk, her phone started to ring, and she took it out of her back pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ash," the voice said.

"Misty? Is that you?" Ashley asked. "Your voice sounds different."

"Oh, I think I just caught a damn cold," Misty replied.

"Oh, well I'm almost at your house, so I'll see you in a bit," Ashley said.

"Ok see ya."

Ashley hung up just as she reached Hazel's house, where an ear splitting screech was heard from Hazel along with her adopted sisters, Midnight and Kat.

"What the hell?" Ashley asked, then shrugged it off and kept walking till she reached Misty's house.

Another screech was heard from inside, but oddly it sounded more like a howl, and Ashley had to cover her ears to deafen the sound. Once it stopped, Ashley released her hands and knocked on the door. Misty's brother, Ryan, answered the door.

"Hey Ash!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Ryan. Is Misty here?" Ashley asked knowing fully well that she was here.

"Yeah she is," Ryan said letting Ashley in. "She's upstairs and while your up there can you make her shut up. She's been screaming and howling for the last half an hour."

"Sure thing, Ryan," Ashley giggled walking upstairs.

"Thanks!" Ryan called.

Once Ashley got upstairs, she heard a groan come from Misty's room.

"Misty, you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, come on in," Misty croaked.

Very quietly Ashley walked into the room and almost fainted. "Oh...My...God," she gasped.

_This isn't gonna end well, is it? _Ashley thought with a sigh

**What did Ashley see? Is it good, bad? Will it happen to her? I hope you like this and the next chapter should be done soon! Yay! ^_^ Send me a review if you would like to be a savior or an animal If you choose animal be sure to describe what your animal looks like and you can find the OC reference sheet on my South Park One-shots 2! story 1st chapter! R&R**


End file.
